maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The world or nothing
"" (~~~~)the World or Nothing By Jimmy b Rider Note, like the previous book this is a fan-fiction Overview After a traumatizing experience in Italy the flock had nearly lost Angel, they head back to the us to try to get phycological help for Angel, then head off to try and find the fiends that had nearly killed the youngest member of the flock, and destroy the terrorists. Will they succeed? Will they survive? Who is this new threat? And what other adventures await? All these questions and more will be answered in this book, so buckle up and get ready for the ride of your life. =Part one: Aftermath= Chapter one Picture this, flying thirty-thousand feet in the air, going close to too-hundred miles per hour, over the Atlantic. You may be wondering why I've started with such a sappy line, and why Angel isn't narrating this chapter, well she's asleep right now, so here we go, the story continues. "Hey, Max ya mind taking the next shift carrying Angel, my arms are getting tired" said Iggy. "Sure, hand her here" I said. Then I grinned, you might be wondering why we're carrying her, well she got hurt really bad while we were in Italy. She can still fly, but we didn't want to strain her muscles making her fly nearly six-thousand miles to cross the ocean. "AhwAwhw, hi Max, Merci pour l'aide" Angel said, waking up. You might also wonder why Angel is speaking French, well Nudge has been using Rosetta Stone to learn French, then decided to teach Angel French, "votre coeur Bienvenue, doux" I said (loosely translated it means your welcome sweetheart). She looked at me and smiled weakly. "Max? Where are we going again?" Angel said. I looked into her big, blue, innocent eyes. "we're headed stateside," I said cheerily. "Good, can't wait to be in a McDonalds where I can read the menu again," Angel said then giggled. "Yo guys, heads up," I said. "but, Max we're already flying. Don't you mean heads down?" It was Fang. "Ha, ha, ha!" I laughed sarcastically, "You know what I mean. Anyway, everyone, we're almost there. Remember, once on the ground we have some business to attend to." I said. "We get it! God, this is like, what? The millionth time you've told us, please don't make us go over the plan again." It was Iggy, sounding supremely annoyed. "But I just want to make su," I started to say but was interrupted. "I'm not hearing this, lalalalalala, I can't hear you," said Iggy. He was starting to get on my nerves, what with trying to tell me what to do as leader, then I remembered that Angel had done a lot worse, then pushed those thoughts out of my head. Chapter two "We are intercepting the 'Flock' sir, now what do we do?" I 'knew' my orders. It's just that I heard rumers that they were under Mafia protection, and I don't want the people I work for to have to deal with them. They are a huge inconvenience to our master plan. "stick to the plan you incompetent 'Cyka!" Said the Underboss, "besides, hadn't you heard? The flock and the Mafia are no longer affiliated with each other." Okay, so the plan is to disable the leader, then in the confusion capture the flock, but the only one who matters is the little blonde girl being carried by the tall dark haired one. My name is Paul, and I am a mercenary. My loyalty lies with the highest bidder. "Okay, deep breath" I muttered to myself, (one, heartbeat) "one" (two heartbeats) "two" (three heartbeats) "three, now!" I squeezed the trigger, "bye, bye, birdie" I said. Chapter three "Max?!" I screamed, as I saw Max falling to the ground with one wing crippled, and spraying blood everywhere. "Don't worry Angel, I'll get her" Fang said. "I heard the sniper on the ground thinking, but I was to far from Max to save her. This is all my fault, I should've stayed closer to her" I waled, Fang swooped down and grabbed Max, then gave a signal the message was clear (eliminate him), so we proceeded to do so. We tucked in our wings and skydived, making slight adjustments to adjust our angle of descent, we were soooo close-, then suddenly "BOOM!!!" Well, actually it was more like, "KADABOOOOM!!!!!" The blast was so powerful that it knocked me a good ten feet back, and singed some of my beautiful white feathers. When I finally realized what happened I found something very disturbing. "I can't move, Fang Help!" I said, but he was on the ground laying face down, not moving. In fact everyone was laying on the ground not moving, except Max, who happened to be missing. "Were is Max?" I said. Panicking, I took another look around me, I realized something interesting, and frightening. First of gradually I was able to move, "Fang? I can't feel my wings" I said, then felt down my back, it was very wet, but no wings. By this time Fang had already recovered from the blast, and he gave me a look of pity. I tried to find my wings, because, maybe if I get them on ice I might be able to save them. But instead of my wings I found a puddle of blood, feathers, and bone. I screened bloody murder at the sight of it. "I'm so sorry Angel" said Fang sympathetically. "Without my wings, who am I?" I said. My wings are what make me who I am. Without them-, Sorry to interrupt, uh myself, but this is important. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, just as a Kevlar net came down on top of the rest of the flock, then I saw Max. "Max!" I cried, "все закрыл ад вверх!" said a man dressed in Soviet Union colors, "(insert swear word here) you" I said "Cale a boca" said a man from behind the crowd, "идти прыгать мать ебля Клифф вы глупый осел сукин сын" I said. (Yes, I know a little Russion, there he is over there, I also speak the language fluently) "what did you just say to him Angel?" Fang said. "You don't want to know, but basically I called him a female dog, and told him to jump off a cliff, and said a few swear words" I said. "вам покажет уважение когда вы говорите мне вы мало дерьмо!" replied the man at the front. (Little does he know that all this is just a ruse) "Скажем являются цвета вашей одежды как гей-парада цветов России? я имею в виду я не судья, но возможно, если у вас есть жена, вы бы такой жесткой осла." I said. And I was reworded with a slap to the face. "закрыл ебешь вверх Вы неуважительно чертов шлюха" he spat. "Hahahaha! Вы глупый идиот, это было просто утечки, в то время как я вам оскорбление мой брат подложил бомбу за вашей армии. до свидания" I said. (Basically I said you stupid idiot, this was just a diversion, while i was insulting you my brother planted a bomb behind your army. goodbye.) at that moment Fang grabbed me, and jumped into the air. Max got out and jumped up into the air. We managed to escape with our lives (barely) that night we stayed at a hotel 'Bright inn' "well, home sweet dump" Max said. I looked at Max, "Max? Can you clean my wounds? The massive tares in my flesh were my wings used to be are killing me." I said. "Sure thing, sweetie. I'm sorry about that happening, I mean your taking this surprisingly well after what happened in Italy. By the way, where did you learn Russian?" Max said. "I used Nudges account on Rosette Stone" I said. Nudge ran over and hugged me. "I'm so glad your alright. You are such a brave child" Nudge said, then hugged me harder (a little to hard for my injuries though) "ouch!" I said. She let go, "my poor baby" said Max, catching me off Guard. "I'm sorry. I should have protected you better. I'm sorry I failed you, I was carrying you when this went down. I will take responsibility for it" said Fang. "Don't be stupid!" I said, surprising myself. "None of us could have known that was going to happen. You taking 'responsibility' won't change the fact that I still don't have wings anymore. Your emo talk is just making me feel worse, so just STOP!" I finished. Gazzy looked at me and said "I'm so sorry little sis, it doesn't matter to me wether you have wings or not your still my little sis" in responded I looked at him, then said "look, I know that you all are more concerned about this than I am. But all this pitty is just making me feel more distant from you." Max looked at me "I'm sorry if it makes you feel distant, but I hate to think how horrible you must feel. Come here sweetie!" Max said. I don't know what snapped in me, but I couldn't hold it together anymore. I burst into tears, "Max, it hurts so much, why is life so cruel?" I said between sobs. Then an explosion rocked the foundation of the hotel. Chapter four "This just in, a terrorist explosion rocked the bright inn, in this small community people are terrified that no one is safe from this terrorist group" I said looking into the camera. People will believe anything they see on TV, they are so gullible. After this story I'm scheduled to cover a football game, in this game if you actually care you get chewed up and spat out, anyway I would rather be in the movie industry. But I don't 'know' anybody with connections. But the money is good and I'm a good actress, my name is Jennifer, Grattis Lopez, "now after interviewing the manager of the-, wait, what the heck, Casarse, madre de Dios, did I just see what I thought I saw? The flying kids?" I said, genuinely stunned. "Uh-ha." Said the camera man dumbly, "either that or we're both tripping" he finished a little sarcastically. Just then a secondary explosion went off way too close to them, that is the end of there story. Chapter Five Okay, back to basics. "Okay, guys I know that everyone is shooken up about this explosion, but were all alive and relatively un-scaved. Apart from Angels missing wings that is" I looked at Angel, who was in incredible pain, "Max, i hate to tell you this, but I think I might need proffesional medical help. Max, before you do there is something I must tell yo-" Angel started to say then passed out, no doubt from the pain of her injuries, "Fang, I think it is unavoidable, we have to take Angel to the hospital" I said, feeling bile rise in my throat. (none of us like hospitals, the smell of chemicals and disenfectant would make any one of us go crazy, its kind've a lab escapeething, but right now we didntt have much of a choice, it was either hospital or say bye-bye to the youngest member of the flock) we arrived at the hospital about a half hour later, then I walked in the door, "stay here and wait for me" I said then my flock refused I did not have time for this, so I walked in and said "please help me! My Baby is hurt really bad!" Ten minutes later I was sitting in a waiting room. I knew it was serious when they immediatly rushed her into surgery, my baby had undergone two major surgeries in the past two weeks, then nearly died on the operating table in Italy, and I'm not sure how much more stress her little body can endure, I mean she's a tough little cookie, but everyone has there limits. I shot Fang a worried look, "do you think that she will be alright, I mean she hadntt even fully recovered from Italy then this, I mea-" I started to say, then Fang put his finger to my mouth, to tell me to shut up and listen. "Look, Max she is a strong kid she will pull through, I mean If she weren't strong do you think that she would still be with us now? Do you think she would've survived Italy, Hell! Even survived the tortures she undoubtedly faced by the whitecoats at the school?" Fang said, and surprisingly it made me feel a little better. "Thanks, I feel better, but i still feel worried about Angel" i said, then Fang touched my shoulder, "I'm worried too" Said Fang. That is probably one of the most touchy feely things I have ever heard him say, "thank you" I said, then Gazzy interrupted "heliga jävla helvete! min lillasyster har fastnat i kirurgi, i smärta, och vad gör vi? bara sitter här dumma änder! Skit!!!" Said Gazzy (did I happen to mention that Gazzy is learning Swedish, but that was very rude language, yes I use profanity, but I prefer the younger kids don't ) I looked at Gazzy, stunned "Gazzy, i know how you feel , but there is no need for profanity. I know that Angel is in surgery and there is nothing that we can do to REALLY help, but she is a trooper and we will all make it through this together, and I am not leaving this hospital til Angel is in good enough shape to come with us" I said. "Thanks, sorry for the profanity" said Gazzy, "its okay I realize how you feel" I said, " what do we do now" asked Iggy, "we wait" , I said. chapter six after surgery I woke up, and I was loopy, Max came in the room and we talked. I'm not going to go into detail as to what was said, but I was high on Valium, but when I finally had my wits about me I realized how crazy I sounded, I was so mortified that I actually cried, " sweetie, whatss wrong?" Max said. "I'm so embarrassed, I just want to dissapear. I-I-I I want this day to end" I cried. "Oh, sweetie, we all love you, and I'm just glad your okay" Max said, sounding very sincere. "I don't have wings anymore, I'll understand if you want to abandon me, I will only get in the way, I am a liability, I-" I was saying then was interupted by Max. "SNAP OUT OF IT!!! You are one of us wether you have wings or not, I raised you, you are my baby and I am telling you that abandoning you is not even an option. I dontt care if you are useless in battle now, but you are my baby, NOW SNAP OUT OF IT BEFORE I REALLY GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO POUT ABOUT!!!!!!" Said Max, actually scareing me a little bit, "Max, I'm scared. I will never be able to fly again, and I bet that I will have hideous scars where my wings were, and to add to my misery I will be in horrible pain for at least the next few months" i said sadly. "Dont worry sweetie, everything will be alright, these doctors here are trained proffessionals, you are in good hands, believe me. And none of us are leaving till you are mobile again." Max said, "your full of shit, ya know that right?" I said. "I'm so sorry, I know that you are in pain, and that when people are in pain they say things they dont mean" said Max. "I'm sorry Max, you know I say things I dont mean when I'm in pain" I said then started crying. about three weeks passed before Angel was well enough to leave the hospital "Oh mio Dio, ci si sente così bene ad essere fuori di quell'ospedale e fuori all'aria fresca!" I said, (basicly it Means thank God I'm not in the hospital anymore). "Sweetie, I have something important to tell you. I have decided that we are going to start going to Church, these last few weeks have made me realize how fragile life is, and the thought that there is hope for us after we die makes me feel like a huge burden has been lifted of my shoulders. " said Max, then I just looked at her dumbfounded, then sighed. I sighed "well, that sounds good and all, and it would be great if it were not for the terrorists that are after us. Maybe a more realistic option would be to just get a bible and read it every night" i said, knowing that she was just showing concern for my soul, I'm not perfect in fact I'm far from perfect. So honestly I dontt think if I died today that my soul would go to heaven, what with all the crap I have done over the years. "Well, I guess that makes our mission to find and destroy the terrorists that hurt you, a lot easier" Max said. That night we were at a hotel with better security than the Bright inn, we stacked fists and went to sleep, I caught a glimpse of Max praying in her bed, silently. I couldn't hear her, so I did what any sneaky mind reading six year old would do (and I know I'm probably going to burn in hell for this) I read her mind, she was saying (dear, God. I would like to thank you for keeping us, uh, well alive, I know you have a reason you let that IED blow off Angel's wings, but I believe that was your way to get my attention. I know I can be stubborn, but in my defence I had to in order to survive, what I'm trying to say is please help Angel get better, do that and I will do whatever you ask, please?!) that nearly brought tears to my eyes. I wanted to pray, but I was so tired I passed out before I really had a chance. Next day I woke up "morning Max" I said ceerilyy in spite of everything, "morning Angel, how did you sleep?" Max said, I smiled at her "I slept well, thanks for asking" I said. "what is the plan for today, oh great leader" I said with ceerfull sarcasm. Max looked at me "well to be honest I have not worked it out yet. Ask me around lunch, okay?" Said Max. I smiled and nodded in agreement . =part two= chapter seven "sir, the order has been made, two of the bird kids are about to drop like flys." I said into my earpiece. "Good, just make sure the littlest one survives, she has to survive for the expiriment to be a success" it was my boss, then he added "remember if you fail you are to bite your cyanide pill, failor is not an option" he said. I was worried for a sec, then thought about it, there is no way that I would fail. I am Tim, and I am a mercenary. Okay, the flock is flying overhead. "Activate plan Beta" I said, then everything started going as planned. "Max? what is that?" Said Nudge. Just then she dropped out of the sky. I grabbed Nudge, "talk to me Nudge?" I said. "Max, I'm not gonna make it avenge me Max. Kill the motherfucker who shot me" Nudge said then went limp. Rage pumped adrenaline into my veins, I landed and set Nudge down gently, then told Angel to stay back. "Max? What's wrong with Nudge?" Said Angel in a tiny voice. I did not have the heart to tell her she was dead, so naturally Fang filled her in, then Angel collapsed sobbing bitterly. "Why Max? Why did Nudge have to die?" Angel wined. I stroked her hair "I'm sorry I don't know sweetie" i said. Angel collapsed on the ground crying her eyes out, and who could blame her? Well now that Fang was handling this I had time to hunt down the evil bastard who shot Nudge. It actually did not take me that long to find him. I managed to see him before he saw me, I lunged at him with a kick him in the head it snapped back in a unnatural position. He staggered, but only just, then he grabbed his head and snapped it back into place. "You little shit I'm going to kill your ass for messing with my family" I said. "Is that a fact?" He asked absently lunged at him again this time I bit him in the throat. He gagged and coughed up blood, the I ripped his throat out, then grabbed his gun, shoved it in his mouth and blew his brains out, just to be safe, then I spat on him "that's what you get for messing with my family you little shit" I said then spat on him. chapter eight I made my way back, "what happened?" Said Fang "I just ripped out the throat of the sniper" I said. Angel was still crying beside Nudge's lifeless bloody body. "I'm so sorry Angel, I always promised that I would protect you with my life, and I know this probably wontt help much, but I'm sorry. Why couldn't it of bean me?!" I said. Angel looked at me "Max, I'm glad it wasn't you, you are like a mother to me and I love you" said Angel. I smiled weekly at her. "thanks Angel, I'm really sad about this but I am glad it wasn't you after all that you've been through I could not bare to see you die" I said. We all hugged and cried. The look of horror on Angels face was a look of being traumatized. I felt so sorry for her. "Oh! Isn't zis touching?" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around, Roland ter Borcht, the mad scientist responsible for our creation and also the person who has tried to kill us on more than one occasion. "Oh, what an unnpleasat surprise." I said evenly. I had already killed one person today, why on earth shouldn't I destroy this arrogant little shit? But then something I expected even less happened. "You are going to die now" said Angel evenly, in that creepy way she had, "now. Rip your throat out" Angel said. Ter Borcht looked at her. (His mistake) then continued with "yes, of coarse as you wish" said Ter Borcht, then he proceeded to grab his neck, then pull his throat out. He gagged, then collapsed on the ground. "Max." Said Angel looking at me, was she going to do the same to me? But no, "now we're both the same. We both are responsible for killing people, now we can share the pain" said Angel with tears in her eyes. I looked at her, "you didn't have to do that you know?" I said. "I know, but I couldn't stand watching the guilt eat you alive, so please forgive me for doing this against your wishes?" said Angel. Chapter nine well, after that little fiasco, we had a simple funeral for Nudge, needless to say there was mucho crying. Afterword Angel seemed to isolate herself from the rest of us. I'm beginingg to get worried about her. Anyhow afterwords, I figured that with our sins we probably won't make it to heaven, but you no what? So what if I burn in hell for this, at least I will be with my family. After about a weak Angel started interacting with us again. "Max, I know you did everything you could to try and help Nudge, I don't blame you. I'm sorry about what happened, but it was nobodyss falt" said Angel, then I saw tears in her eyes. I looked at her in pitty, "I'm sorry, everybody feels bad about Nudge. She was one of the most agreeable flock members, then her life was cut so short" I said. "This is fucked up, you know that right?" I heard Gazzy say from behind me. "I know what you mean, we just permenantly lost a member of the flock" I said. Then Angel started crying (again), poor thing. "I am truely sorry about this traumatizing experience, I know how you feel. I know where depressed now but eventually we will move on. I know it will be hard but it has to be done. We have a mission though, find those bastards who ordered this and kill they're asses. Are you with me?!" I said, everyone was on board. Later on we decided to go to a library, when we finally got there we found out that the terrorist group responsible is called the hand of Russia who's hand runs red with the blood of her people, "It says here, that this extremist group is trying to rebuild the USSR and conquer the world in the process" said Angel, I looked at her, "wow! That is impressive, I thought Nudge was the only one go-" I started to say then a huge explosion shook the ground, instinctivlyy I jumped in front of the bird-kid closest to me, then I was reworded with third degree burns, I took most of the damage, so Angel couldntt have been hurt much at all, but she screemed BLOODY MURDER , "Gazzy?!!!! No!!!!!" Screemed Angel, then she started sobbing. I finally got up and did a head count, Gazzy was missing, then I remembered what Angel was screaming, "he's dead, I know what youree thinking, I saw him vaporized by the blast" said Angel betwean hiccuping sobbs, then I saw Fang sniffle a little, witch is probably the most emotion I ever saw him show.